


'Di Ko Ma-explain, Pare

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: El Nolibusterismo - Fandom, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Philippine Literature - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - UPD, Elias/ Ibarra (Noli Me Tangere), Homoeroticism, Huwag Mo Akong Salingin (nobela), LORD PATAWAD, M/M, Modern Era, Modern day Philippines, Noli Me Tangere (novel), Touch Me Not (novel), homoerotiko, maikling kwento
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magkaklase. Magkakilala. Magkaibigan. Magka-MU. Magka-date. Magkarelasyon na hindi naman kumplikado. Subalit, ang pinakadulo, balik estranghero muli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Di Ko Ma-explain, Pare

**Author's Note:**

> (First edition: July 2014. Last edited: 10 Nobyembre 2017)
> 
> Like what the title states, I cannot explain why I've come to this. Heto na, ihahain ko ang isang Modern AU, where both characters are UP Diliman students. Marami pa akong gustong sabihin, subalit... I'll just leave this shit here. Bahala na. 
> 
> (The hymn I put in the end is, of course, the university's hymn, "UP Naming Mahal.")
> 
> Glossary @ End Notes, siyempre.

**'Di Ko Ma-explain, Pare  
** (Huwag Mo Akong Salingin: Elias x Ibarra)

 

Pagkalingon, nagkatagpo ang mga mata natin. Matagal nagkatinginan. Nagkatitigan.

Napangiti ka, may kasamang pagkaway sa direksyon ko. Napabungisngis agad ako. Sa wakas, napansin mo rin ako.  

Pagkatapos, dumaan si Mariclar mula sa likod. Nasagi ang balikat ko. Patalon-talon siya, tumatalbog papunta sa 'yo. Niyakap ka niya, hinalikan mo naman siya sa pisngi. Nanigas ako. Natameme. Biglang umusbong ang panibagong damdamin: selos.

Mumunting simula. At ito ang atin.

Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako umasang mapapansin mo. Sino ba naman ako, ano? Isang mukha lang sa dinami-raming estudyante sa campus. Mga lalaking mahaba-haba rin ang buhok, malalalim ang mata, makorteng panga, pango. Ang height ko, hindi kasing tangkad ng mga nauuntog sa pintuan tuwing papasok ng classroom. Wala ring kakaiba sa pananamit kong simpleng shirt, maong na kupas, at tsinelas. Fake Jansport lang ang bitbit ko, 'yung plain na red. At sa dagat-dagatang Jansport, makikilala pa ba ako? 

"Hoy, Master Elias! Ikaw na!"

Nawasak ang guniguni ko. Bumalik sa realidad. Alas otso y diyes. Nandito pa rin tayo, sa loob ng kulob at malamok na Bowling Center. PE nga pala.  

"Uy, ano? Inaantok ka pa, master?" tanong ng isang teammate. Umiling lang ako at tumayo, pumuwesto na sa tapat ng Lane 1.

 _Ay..._   Tinimbang ko ang bola. Medyo magaan.  _Dapat swift throw ito,_  paalala ko, habang naghahanda sa perfect throw. Dapat perfect. Baka may nanonood...

Pagkahagis, nagdasal na 'ko sa utak na sanahindipalpaksanahindipalpaksanahindipalpak. Hindi puwedeng mawasak ang buong move.

Dire-diretsong rumagsa ang bola sa bowling alley, hanggang nagkasalpukan ang bola't headpin. Biyolenteng tumalsik patalikod. Winalis ang iba pang mga pins. Nadawit at pinagtaksilan ng dagsin. Sunud-sunod nagsalampakan at nagsihulog, napatumba ang lahat. At first ball lang iyon— Strike! Naghiyawan ang mga kagrupo ko, kasabay ng masigabong palakpakan. 

"Naks, Elias, penge namang points, master!"

"Oo nga, share ka naman diyan! Lalo na sa mga naka-score pa lang ng 6 pin falls!"

"Galing-galing naman, idol! Woooooo!"

"Manlilibre na 'yan! Libre! Libre! Libre!"

"E! Tama na, tama na, ang iingay niyo!"

Laging ganito mga kagrupo ko. Kinokoronahan akong "star player" ng group.  

Tuluy-tuloy ang paglaro ng klase. Orkestra ng mga bolang bumabagsak, gumugulong, sa kahoy na alley. Malulutong na tama ang pagsuntok sa mga pins. Palakpak dito, palakpak doon, sa team na naka-strike, o spare.

Bumilis ang takbo ng oras. Pagkatingin ko sa relong nakasabit sa dingding, 15 minutes na lang. Kinse minutos at matatapos na ang klase. Hay... hindi pa rin kita nakakausap hanggang ngayon. Patapos na rin ang semester, hindi ko pa rin ma-execute yung sasabihin ko:

"Hi. Ikaw si Crisostomo Ibarra, 'di ba? Ako si Elias Panganiban. Nice to meet you."

Iyon ang pinaplano ko, ngunit pucha, palagi akong nauutal! Walang salitang lumalabas sa aking bibig! Ilang buwan nang nakalipas, wala pa rin akong masabi-sabi. Ni maikling "hi." Nakakatawang isipin, Certificate for Theatre Arts nga kurso ko, pero pag-hello sa labas ng entablado? May strage fright yata ako. Hindi ko magawa-gawa. Nakaatras yata dila ko, o nakalimutan kong gumamit ng salita. Ewan ba.

Pakiramdam ko tuloy, isa akong robot— robot na pinana mo. Ayan tuloy, nabigyang buhay. Ayan tuloy, may 'di-mapigilang pagtibok. May dagitab ng iyong mga ngiti. May kuryenteng bumubuhay sa bawat pagkakataong nakikita ka. Sa maikling salita, kilig. Kilig na walang patutunguhan. 

* * *

"Tangina, they're so tagal..." 

Kanina lang nagdadabog ang Prinsesa Mariclar. Paano ba naman, 4:30 ang call time para sa rehearsals namin sa majors. Pero ni isang kagrupo ang sumulpot dito sa meeting place sa Faculty Center. Ako lang at ang dalaga ang nasa pasilyo, nakaupo sa sahig, nag-aabang. 

Alas sais y media na. Dumidilim ang paligid. Namumula na ang dulo ng langit. Lumalamig ang ihip ng hangin. Nagsindihan ang mga lampposts sa labas, kulay kahel ang ipinipinta sa daan. Bandang alas singko, nakatulog na si Mariclar sa kahihintay. Pakaunti nang pakaunti ang mga taong dumaraan. Maraming lumalabas ng gusali, halos walang pumapasok. Mukhang wala nang darating pa, maliban sa mga gamugamo.

"Oy," inalog-alog ko ang balikat ni Mariclar. "Oy, gabi na."

Parang bato ang kausap ko, nakatihaya sa sahig, tila walang malay. Medyo nakanganga pa, at gulo-gulo na ang buhok. Bumuntong-hininga ako habang nagmumura sa isipan-- tanginang mga kagrupo-- tanginang Mariclar-- tanginang gabi-- tanginang oras-- putang ina.

Putang ina.

Ayan ka--naglalakad! Nakita kita sa bungad ng Faculty Center, papalait nang papalapit! Ang umaalon mong buhok, sinuklay ng hangin sa pagpasok ng gusali. Tangina mo, hindi ko makalma ang humaharurot na dug-dug-dug-dug-dug sa dibdib. Hindi mapigilan ang pagtae ng pawis sa buong katawan. 

"Kanina pa ba kayo?"

Narinig ko ang tanong, pero nakaurong ang aking dila. Ambigat-bigat magsalita. Tila gawa sa bakal ang sagot.

"Si... si Elias ka, 'di ba?"

Napanganga. Kilala mo na pala ako? Dahan-dahan akong tumango na may kasabay na, "Oo... Elias nga. I-Ikaw, si, C-Cris-Crisostomo Ibarra, tama ba?"  

Tumango ka at ngumiti, sabay upo sa tapat ko. "Kanina pa ba kayo?"

"Mga..." sabay tingin sa wristwatch. "Siguro noong 4:30 lang naman..." 

"Tagal, a." 

Lumuhod ka at tinapik-tapik sa balikat ni Mariclar.

"Hey, Clara, Clarita, Claribels!" pasigaw ang iyong tono, habang dinudutdot ang mukha ni Mariclar. Sa wakas, nawasak ang mga panaginip at nagising na siya. Umupo siyang diresto at sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang mga daliri. 

"Is there... dumating ba...?" tanong ni Mariclar, humihikab, habang nagtatali ng buhok. Umiling ako. Napamura tuloy ang dalaga, padabog-dabog at pasigaw-sigaw.

"Grabe, kababae mong tao, lakas maka-mura ha!" biro ni Ibarra.

"Gago ka, Cris. You're so super gago, like gago, pakshet ka." pabirong pinagsasampal niya ang lalaki. "Hay nako, Eli, so, like, umm, paano tayo next week? When's this due ba? Like, next week na ba talaga?"

"Grabe, chill! Next week pa naman pala 'yung play niyo, Claribels. At hindi naman ito major-major play, right? Right?"

"OMG, shut up nga, Cris! 'Di naman ikaw ang kausap, e. So what's the plan, Eli?"

"Ba't Eli ka ba ng Eli? Elias kaya name niya."

"E bakit ba? He doesn't mind. Close kasi kami, 'no!"

"Okey, e 'di kayo na ang close!"

"Oy, oy, relaks kayo. Gutom lang siguro 'yan. Malapit na rin mag-alas siyete..." 

"Ay, puta!" Biglang nagmadali si Mariclar sa pag-aayos ng gamit. "Naku... Sana 'di ako pagalitan ni Papa. Pasundo kaya na lang ako..."

"Grabe, dear, nandito naman ako, e," ani Cris, sabay patuksong sinundot sa tagiliran ni Mariclar.

"Hoy, may kiliti ako there!" sinampal niya ang kamay ng binata. "At, 'di porket mag-on tayo ay so big na ang tiwala sa 'yo ni Papa. Pweds masira ang trust, too, you know?"

"T-teka," bigla kong singit. "K-kayo? Kayo na?"

Nagtinginan kayo, mukhang nagtataka. Nagdaan ang ilang segundo. At sabay kayong tumango sa tanong na kinakabahan akong malaman.

"Matagal na Eli," dagdag pa ni Mariclar. "Magkababayan kami. And we passed the UPCAT, even took it together on a Sunday! It was so maulan. But anyways! Yes! We're like, childhood sweathearts, ano, dear?"

Tila narinig ko ang pagkabasag ng aking puso. Sumugat sa looban ang mga bubog. Tumulo ang dugong may halong pait. Dugo ng pagseselos.

"Congrats," bati ko sa inyo na may ngiti na waring totoo.

* * *

Nahihiya na akong pansinin ka. Palagay kong napahiya ko ang sarili ko sa katotohanan. Bakit nga ba ako umasa kung straight ka naman talaga? 

Natapos ang unang semestre, sinasadya kong 'di ka pansinin. Mag-hi ka man, ibabaling ko ang mukha ko sa ibang direksyon. Kunwari wala akong nakita. Kunwari busy sa phone. Kunwari may kausap ako. Kunwari, kunwari. Sabi ni Mariclar na ang weird at distant ko na raw. Kahit sa block namin. Ang totoo, wala rin akong paki. Gusto kong lumayo sa bawat eksenang nakikita kong lumalapit pa lang siya sa akin. Kumukulo na ang dugo ko. Napapaso ako sa ngiti niya, sa hawak niya. Kahit ka-kurso ko siya, hindi maiiwasang pumintig ang puso ko sa... sa selos. Selos na walang katuturan dahil hindi ko naman boyfriend si Cris. Nagseselos pa rin ako, lalo na kapag nakikita ko kayong dalawang naglalambingan.

Second semester, hindi ko inasahang magiging kaklase muli kita sa PE. Laking gulat ko nang makita kita sa rooftop para sa Latin Dance. Nakapatong pa ulo mo sa balikat ni Mariclar. Pinaglalaruan naman ng dalaga ang iyong buhok. Hello, Hell. Gusto kong i-drop yung klase, kaso sayang. Pinilahan ko ito noong manual enlistment, tangina! Tangina niyo, 'di ko 'to pakakawalan dahil sa malalanding hayop. (Tsaka, may bahagi rin ng puso ko na gusto pang ituloy... Tangina, ang labo, 'di ko gets sarili kong damdamin...)

Malamang, kayong dalawa ang mag-partners sa dance. Kayo na ang may chemistry! Napares naman ako sa isang babaeng mas matangkad, Salome raw ang ngalan.

Ayos lang naman ako kay Salome. May isang malaking problema lang: laging may toyo.

Galit sa mundo. Mainitin. Reklamo nang reklamo. Parang 'di nauubusan ng dahilan para magalit sa ga-langgam sa liit na bagay. Minsan, kahit suot ko mismo, pinipintas niya. Sorry na lang ako ng sorry. Sorry na natapakan ko na siya. Na naman. Sorry na 'di ako nakatingin. Sorry sa blue kong shirt. Sorry may butas sa tuhod ko. Sorry na wala ako sa sarili ko. Sorry na naliligaw ako. Iba kasi ang pokus ng utak ko. (Na kay Ibarra na naman. Palagi naman.)

"Eliiiiiiiii!"

Iyan pa rin ang tawag sa akin ni Mariclar. Oo, "close" nga kami, pero dahil lang magka-block kami. Academic relationship lang ito. Para sa batch unity kuno. Deep inside, kinamumuhian ko ang bawat aspeto niya, ang buong pagkatao niya! Kaya sa bawat pagkakataon na marinig kong umalingawngaw ang boses niya, nagmamadali na akong tumakas—

Nang biglang may humatak sa akin. Natigilan ako. Mahigpit ang kapit sa braso ko. Lumingon ako at nagbungguan ang mga mata namin ni Salome. Masama ang tingin niya sa'kin.

"Tinatawag ka." Bumitiw siya't iniwan ako, habang si Mariclar ay palukso-luksong pumunta sa akin. Dito sumiklab ang pagkaasar ko sa Salomeng 'to! Naabutan tuloy ako ni Mariclar, nakabuntot si Ibarra sa kaniya. Gusto kong tumakas kaso biglang bumuka na ang bibig ni Mariclar:

"Ikaw, lagi mo akong iniiwan! Parang 'di kita kaklase sa next class. Hmph!" 

"Bagal mo, e." ani ko, sabay kamot ng ulo at tumalikod na sa kaniya.

"E, ambilis-bilis mo naman! What's your problema, ha? You're all sungit-sungit na, Eli ko!"

"Tse, Eli mo mukha mo. Pumunta ka na nga sa boyfriend mo. Makipaglampungan ka na." Dali-dali akong bumaba sa rooftop. 

"Eliiiiiiiiiiiii!" umariba muli ang boses ng dalaga mula sa itaas.

"Ano ba!" sigaw ko mula sa paanan ng hagdanan. Narinig ko ang mga yapak niya habang bumababa.

"Are you galit? Sa 'kin?" 

"Oo, gaga, oo!" Diniretso ko na. "Galit ako sa iyo! Naiinis ako sa iyo! Peste kang tao ka!"

Nangingilid lang ang luha, pero hinding-hindi ko hahayaang pumatak. "Tapos ang ganda-ganda mo pa. Ang galing mong umarte. Marunong kang kumanta. Pati mga bading nating kaklase nagiging straight kapag naririnig boses mo." Bumibigat na ang puso ko. "Ako, wala akong palag sa 'yo. Hindi ko mapapantayan ang husay mo." Umiinit ako sa inis at sinampal ang mga salitang ayaw ko sanang sabihin. "Ikaw ang laging mangingibabaw-- sa entablado, sa classroom, sa iba pang subjects, kay Ibarra pa!"

Tumalikod muli ako. Naglakad palayo. Pero may pahabol na dagdag, "At tsaka nga pala, sabi sa birth cert ko, _Elias_ ang pangalan ko! Eli-fucking-as!"

* * *

Panay mga magkasintahan ang naroroon sa Lagoon. Bukod sa mga tumatambay na non-UP students, joggers, at askal. May mga nandoon para mag-momol session, o sabayang pagbigkas parktis. Napakaraming function ang Lagoon ng UP naming mahal. Puwedeng matawag na "lover's lane" ng campus, o Sogo Hotel naman kapag gabi. Hindi na kataka-taka kung may kondom sa gitna ng damuhan.

Kaya, para maiba naman, heto ako: isang single guy, loner, nakatambay sa Lagoon. Nagbabasa. 

Maram-rami ang mga benches sa Lagoon, kadalasa'y wala pang tao tuwing tanghali. Mangilan-ilang joggers lang ang nadaan. Kaya madaling makatulog, lalo na kung nabusog sa lunch. Mahangin pa naman at tahimik. Masarap ang simoy ng Nobyembre. Bitbit ng hangin ang tunog ng rumaragas na kotse't dyip. Mahinang-mahinang alingawngaw, parang bulong, parang kundiman na nakkapaghele.

Butas-butas ang aking sched nitong second sem. Marami akong vacant na oras sa pagitan ng mga klase. Kaya sa tuwing mahaba-haba ang breaks ko, dumidiretso na ako rito. Tutal, wala akong kaibigan, wala naman maghahanap sa akin. Kung sa library, baka may makakilala pa sa akin, tabihan pa ako sa mesang malalaki. Ayokong may kausap habang nag-aaral o nagbabasa. Hindi ako sanay na may gustong lumapit. Alam kong ginagamit lang ako para may mapagtanungan ng homework. Pagod na ako sa mga ganoong klaseng kaibigan.

Ilang araw na akong tumatambay sa Lagoon, naka-isang linggo na rin mahigit siguro. Pero, isang Biyernes, nanibago ako. May lalaki sa aking usual spot. Nakayuko ang ulo, nakatakip ang mukha sa mga palad. Pinuntahan ko pa rin ang bench, at laking gulat ko nang umangat ang ulo mo. Ikaw pala.

"Uy."

"Uy."

Awkward silence.

"Hi-hini-hinihintay... mo ba siya?" Nauutal pa rin ako sa harap mo. Kinakabahan kasi. Matagal kitang iniwasan. Pero ngayon, lalamunin ko na ang kaba ko. Wala ka na rin naman mamaya, bahala na si Batman.

"Sino? Si Clarita?" Umiling ka lamang. "Hindi. Wala. Nandito lang talaga ako. Ewan ba. Magulo, dude. Ikaw? Ba't ka nandito? Hinihintay mo ba si Salome?"

"Putragis, seryoso ka?" Nalukot ang mukha kong may halong inis at pandidiri. Napahagikgik si Cris at sinabi, "Weh! She likes you."

"E, nakakainis siya, punyeta," dinura ko ang mga salita, tila napapaso. "Tsaka, pa'no mo naman alam 'yan?"

"Same course. Maraming klase na magkasama kami. She likes to talk about you. Ang gwapo-gwapo mo raw, ang mysterious at tahimik mo raw, ang hinhin mo raw. Ganu'n type niya, 'yung parang bading na machong pogi na..."

Nasamid ako sa huling sinabi mo, namaling lunok ng laway. Napahawak ako sa bench, sinusubukang huminga nang maayos.

"Dude, are you okay?" Pinalo-palo mo ang aking likod, hanggang sa tumigil na rin ang pag-uubo.

"Oks lang ako. Oks lang talaga."

Umupo na ako sa tabi mo. Kalahating naiilang, kalahating natutuwa. Hindi ko alam, mahirap i-word out ang damdamin.

At kumanta ang iyong cellphone. Malakas ang ringtone, binasag ang sandaling magkatabi tayo. Napatayo ka, sumenyas sa akin ng, "Teka lang." Isinuksok mo ang kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon at dinukot ito. "Hello?"

Alam kong si Mariclar ang kausap mo. Sino pa bang tatawag sa 'yo? Pero, bigla kang sumisigaw. Pasigaw mong itinatanong, "Ano'ng problema mo?!" Nagduda ako kung magkasintahan pa ba kayo. Pagkababa ng phone, agad mong tinanong, "Saan next class mo?"

"Diyan lang ako sa AS. Ikaw?"

"Sabay na tayo."

Para bang nagkaroon tayo ng tahimik na kasunduan mula noong hapong iyon. Parati na tayong magkasabay. Mga pagkakataon na sabay  tayong mag-lunch, o magpahinga sa bench sa Lagoon. Naging bench na natin ito. Sabay na rin tayong pumupunta sa rooftop tuwing PE. Napansin ko na tila iniiwasan mo si Mariclar, ngunit maayos pa rin ang chemistry ninyo kapag performance level na. Nag-uusap naman kayo, pero yung lambingan, tumatahan na, pumapanaw na yata.

Galit pa rin sa akin si Salome. Mahirap isipin na may gusto siya sa akin. Kahit ano'ng ginagawa ko, lagi pa rin akong mali. Ngunit napawi na kahit papaano ang aking galit. Hindi ko siya masisi kung 'di niya maipahayag ang sariling damdamin. Parehas lang kami kung ganoon. Unexplainable emotions lang ang peg. O sa madaling salita: baka torpe.

Lumipas ang mga araw. Pansin ko, parati yata kayo nag-aaway ni Mariclar, hindi na naglalambingan. Pero sabi mo, kayo pa rin. Malapit na nga ang inyong anniversary. Nalilito tuloy ako, kung nagbibiro ka ba, o sarkastiko, o ano. Ako na kasi ang mas madalas mong kasama. Plus points naman iyon sa good mood ko, 'yung kasama kita palagi. Ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam na may kaibigan. Kasing sarap makita at maulinigan ang mga lover's quarrel ninyo.  

"Medyo lumalabo. Gusto ng cool-off, pero ayaw makipag-break kasi mahal naman pa rin niya ako," bulong mo, habang nakapikit at nakahiga ang ulo sa aking balikat. "She's okay naman, pero... eh. Can't explain. Kasi..."

Pebrero na't malapit na magtapos ang semestre. Panalangin ko'y pati ang relasyon ninyo, matapos na rin. Nahihirapan ka naman, bakit pa kaialngan manatili? Anong klaseng masokista.

"Ganoon?" tanong ko, habang may dinampot na dahong nahulog sa iyong mukha. Grabe, saan-saan na naman napalaot ang pinag-iisip ko, hindi ko tuloy alam yung mga sinabi niya.

"E, kayo ni Salome?" banat ni Cris, nakapikit pa rin, ngunit nakangiti, nanunukso.

"Mapagbiro ka talaga. There is no us."

"Weh!" Kinurot-kurot mo ako sa may gilid. 

"Gago. Hindi babae habol ko kasi."

"Ha! Ano raw?!"

"Wala, wala!" Tarantang-taranta, napatayo ako. "Halika na nga! Ma-late pa tayo sa next class!" Kukunin ko na sana ang bag ko sa gilid ng bench, ngunit mas mabilis ang kamay mo sa paghablot nito.

"Ano'ng sinabi mo muna?" asar mo sa akin habang nakaakap sa bag ko. Sinugod kita, inatake ng mga kiliti. Natumba tayo sa bench. Nagkikilitian, nagkukulitan ng isang malambing na pagtatalo. Matibay ka. Ayaw mong ibigay yung sisidlan ko. Umaalingawngaw ang mga tawa natin, walang paki kung may makarinig mang iba. Nalunod naman siguro ang mga tawa natin sa tunog ng mga tumatakbong dyip at kotse sa Acad Oval.

Napagod na rin ako at tumayo. Sumandal ako sa isang malapit na puno, naghahabol ng hinga. "Akin na ang bag ko, please." hingal na hingal kong pinakiusapan ka.

"Yung sinabi mo muna!" 

"Sabi ko lang naman hindi babae ang habol ko! Ayun! Akin na!"

Hinagis mo ang bag ko at nasalo ko ito gamit ang isang kamay. 

"Paminta ka pala?" tanong mo habang tumatayo sa mesa.

"Yeah... Ay, teka--"

"Oh my god, Elias!"

"Puta, hindi!"

"Weh! Wala na! Inamin mo rin! Paminta!"

"Tangina, nadulas lang ako! Ikaw kasi eh!"

"Ako?" matinis mong tinanong, tila 'di makapaniwala.

"Oo! Ikaw! Ikaw naman palagi! Sino pa ba ang hinahangad ko kundi ikaw? Wala nang iba, Ibarra!" At nasampal ko ang aking bibig. Hindi ko dapat iyon sinigaw.

"S-sorry... ah... kasi... hindi ko alam kung paanong umarte bilang sarili ko. Nakakalimutan ko na ang buhay hindi tulad ng _Hamlet_ ni Shakespear, o ang _Kahapon, Ngayon, Bukas_ ni Aurelio Tolentino. Hindi pala ako si Haring Salermo, si Mercutio, si Pedro, si Asalhayop, si Roberting... ako lang si... Elias. Ayun. Ako pala 'yun." Matagal ako nakatitig sa sahig. Nakaugat ako sa damuhan. Kinagat ko lang ang labi, naghihintay magsalita si Ibarra.

"Ah, so inaamin mo nga na natitipuhan mo ako, pare? Sabi ni Mariclar na crush na crush mo raw ako! Haha! Seryoso pala siya! Akala ko joke time yun."

"P-pasensiya... hindi... hindi yun joke." Nasa ibaba pa rin ang titig ko. "Pero sana naman, 'wag mong pagtawanan. Nababading na nga yung tao, nilalait pa ng crush niya! Saklap nun, pare! 'Di ko nga maipaliwanag kumbakit, tapos..."

Basta-basta na lang ako tumalikod at tumakbo. Hindi ko alam, pero ang bigat-bigat ng puso ko. Ramdam ko ang bawat pintig, na tila bakal sa bigat, o makapangyarihang dagat, na inaalon ako. Kaya siguro nahabol mo ako. Pagkahatak ng aking braso, lumingon ako't nagkabanggaan ang mga labi natin.

Napapikit ka. Hinawakan mo ang mukha kong puno ng pagtataka, inipit sa pagitan ng maiinit mong palad. Nakuryente ako sa tuwa at hindi na ako makakibo. Ang karagatan ay tumahan din. Nakaltas ang bakal sa puso, at pumintig na ang kaligayahan.

Tinikman ko na lang labi mo. Sumagi rin ngipin natin, mga hindi pa gaanong aral sa sining ng paghahalik. Pinasok mo ang iyong dila paloob ng bibig ko at tila nakipagsayawan sa akin. Bumukol na si junior ko. Nakakahiya dahil medyo bakat sa masikip na pantalon, ngunit 'di mo na ako tinukso tungkol dito.

"Ikaw. Ikaw ang may mahiwagang kasalanan," binulong mo nang magkawalay na mga labi natin. "Hindi ko rin ma-explain, pero... Ikaw, isa ka sa mga dahilan kumbakit kami nag-aaway ni Mariclar, alam mo ba?"

* * *

Madalang ako magpagabi sa UP, ngunit ginagabi na ako nang dahil sa iyo. Naitatabi ko muna ang mga takdang aralin para sa iyo. Tangina mo, ganiyan ka kalakas sa akin.

Paano naman kasi, pinapatakam mo ako. Ginugutom buong umaga, pinapauhaw sa bawat kilos mo. Sa pagsapit ng dilim, tila halimaw na ang antas ng libog at pagnanasa ko para sa iyo. Tila lang naman. Siyempre, may limitasyon din ang libog. At sa rurok nitong bagong damdamin, mahahanap natin ang ating katawan, nakakulong sa bisig ng isa't isa, nakahiga sa bench natin sa Lagoon.

Gabi na tayo tayo umaalis. Nakakailang ulit tayo magsalsal nang sabay. Minsan dinidilaan pa kita, ang buong hubad mong katawan. Minsan sinasalsal natin ang isa't isa. Kay sarap makipagromansahan sa'yo. Musika ang iyong pag-ungol, ang pagsigaw mo sa aking pangalan, ang paggiit mo pa ng sige pa, sige pa, Elias, bilis pa, bilis pa, bilis pa, bilis--Ahh! Ahh! E-Elias! Ahh! Lalabas na ang puting likido sa iyong matigas na ari, tutulo, minsa'y kakalat, minsa'y sasabog. Tapos ako naman. Tapos ikaw. Hanggang sa mapagod na tayong labasan. Pinakamarami ay limang ulit lang. Pero nakakapagod na iyon. At minsan naman, nahihinto tayo kapag dumadaan-daan na ang flashlight ni Manong Guard sa loob ng Lagoon.

Noong unang beses tayo nagtalik, huling linggo ito ng Marso. Umuulan-ulan pa. Dilat na umiiyak ang langit at mahinang pinapatakan tayo, binubuhusan ang iyong matipunong katawan. Isa kang Adonis, Adonis na ako lang nagpapaligaya. Matapos ang pangalawang kasukdulan natin, nagpahinga na tayo, magkayakap pa rin.

"Elias?" Mabigat ang boses mo, tila batong tinapon sa umaagos na batis.

"Ano?"

"Mahal kita."

Tumagilid lamang ako upang magtanim ng halik sa iyong noo.

"Mahal mo ba talaga ako?" bigla mong tanong.

"Ano ba naman iyan..." Sabay halik sa labi mo naman. "Malamang."

Dilat mo akong hinalikan. Alam ko, kasi sumilip ako. "Kahit ba iwanan kita, mamahalin mo ako?" pumipiyok ka na.

"Kaya kitang hintayin kaso, bakit mo naman ako iiwan? Ikaw ba, mahal mo ba ako?

"S-sobra..." Suminok ka. Sa dilim, mukhang ulan lang ang mga luha mo. Wala akong nabitiwang salita. Isa itong eksenang 'di ko inasahan. Mahigpit kitang niyakap habang ika'y humihikbi. "A-ayoko nga na mawalay ka... Ayaw... Hindi talaga... Ni tangalin ka sa isip ko... Hindi ko magawa-gawa! Ilang beses ko nang sinubukan!" 

"Tahan na, tahan na," bulong ko sa pagitan ng mga halik, pahigpit nang pahigpit ang hawak sa'yo. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin nagsibagsakan ang mga luha mo. Kumapit ka sa'kin. Kasabay ng ulan ang pagbuhos ng iyak mo sa dibdib ko. "Ibarra," inangat ko ang baba mo, at tinitigan ka, mga mata'y lumangoy sa kalalim-laliman ng iyong mata. "Mahal kita, hinding hindi iyon magbabago."

"Pangako?"

"... Pangako. Pero, a-ano bang mayroon?"

Hindi mo na ako sinagot. Hinalikan mo lang ako na para bang wala nang bukas. Ang pinakamasarap at matamis na halik sa buong buhay ko. Ito rin ang pinakamapait. Hindi ko naman alam na ito na pala ang huling gabi natin, at wala na ngang bukas.

* * *

Matapos ang gabing iyon, abalang-abala ka na. Hindi na tayo nagkakasabay, o nagkikita. Tila tinatakasan mo nga ako... Hindi ko maintindihan, hindi ko alam. Kaya, paminsan-minsan, bumabalik ako sa bench sa Lagoon, pero wala ka. Nakaabot na ako ng alas diyes ng gabi sa kakahintay, kailanman ay hindi ka na dumating. Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari na.

Nalaman ko na lang mula kay Mariclar na engaged na pala kayo. 

"Ganoon ba..." walang gana kong tinanong si Mariclar.

"Oo!" kilig na kilig naman siya. "Papa's already okey with it! Kasi, aalis na siya ng Philippines, so pagkauwi niya na lang yung wedding. Pagkabalik niya, sakto, done naman ako with my grad sa Doctorate. So there! Ang saya-saya, Eli! OMG!"

"Aalis siya? Ng Pilipinas?"

"Wala siyang sinabi sa iyo? Huh. Akala ko pa naman  _best friends_ kayo."

"Busy siya. Graduating na kasi ngayon, sa March 27. Sabado na 'yun. At ikaw naman bruha, kailan pa graduation mo? 2012? Baka gumuho na ang mundo."

"Hahaha!" sinampal niya ang likod ko habang humihiyaw sa tuwa. "Kahit na, engaged pa rin kami! See this ring? Same kami. And this is a sign that's like pahrang to say na together forever til we're dead!"

Hindi na selos o galit ang bumabagabag sa aking puso. Panibagong pakiramdam: kawalan. Pagmamanhid.

Masyadong masaklap ang katotohanan, namanhid na ako. Akalain mo, ibinahagi ko sa iyo halos ang buong katauhan ko... upang magiging estranghero muli tayo?Anong klaseng landas ang nilakad ko? 

Kawalan. Ito ang landas ko.

Kaya sa ika-dalawampu't pito ng Marso, dumating pa rin ako sa Quezon Hall. Pula ang damit, may baon na ngiti, at handang handa pumalakpak kapag ika'y umakyat na sa stage. Papatunayan ko sa iyo ang pag-ibig ko. Kahit napunta sa kawalan ang ating short-lived romance... proud pa rin ako sa iyo. Hindi ka na-delay sa graduation. Mahusay ka, Ibarra. Congrats, sinta. Sinisintang hindi mapapasaakin...

Nang bitiwan ng announcer ang iyong pangalan, tumayo ako upang mas makita ka nang malinaw. Huminto puso ko nang lumingon ka sa direksyon ko. Napansin mo nga ba ako, kahit medyo malayo ako sa harapan?

Pagkalingon, nagkasulyapan. Nagkatagpo ang mga mata natin. Nagkita muli. Matagal nagkatinginan. Nagkatitigan. 

Alam kong para sa akin ang sandaling pagtitig mo. Sumugat sa aking alaala ang iyong tingin. Punong puno ng hinanakit, tahimik na sumisigaw ng patawad. At pumikit ka na. Ibinaling ang tingin at patuloy umakyat ng entablado. Hindi na ako nakapalakpak. Suma cum laude ka pa naman. Nanigas at naparalisa lang ako sa sakit ng iyong lihim ng pagtingin. Lihim ng pagpaalam.

_"UP Naming Mahal, pamantasang hirang..."_

Patapos na ang seremonya. Hindi ko pa rin matanggap ang hapdi at kirot ng puso. Ikaw ang nauna. Ginaya lang kita, sinakyan ang laro mong pagkukunwari. Lumbay ang tumalab sa akin sa iyong pagkalaho.

Mumunting wakas. At ito ang atin.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossary**  
>  (tentative; may add more if the need arises):
> 
> -Acad Oval: Jogging lane sa UP Diliman  
> -AS/ Bowling Center/ Faculty Center/ Quezon Hall: mga building sa UPD  
> -AS: College of Arts and Sciences, noong magkasama pa si Science and Art, at wala pang College of Arts and Letters (CAL).  
> -Askal: asong kalye  
> -Bowling Center: nasunog na ito. Masakit.  
> -Bumuntong-hininga: sigh/ sighing  
> -Dagsin: grabedad/gravity  
> -Faculty Center: nasunog na ito. NAPAKASAKIT. Nandito ang tahanan/ offices ng mga profs para sa Social Sciences at Arts and Letters. ~~Hello, taga-CAL ako, sa Filipino department lol obvious naman siguro.~~  
>  -Guniguni: musings o thoughts (and yes, wala po itong gitling sa pagitan)  
> -Hagikgik: malakas na tawa  
> -Junior: figurative term sa ari ng lalaki; nota, etits, penis  
> -Libog: lust  
> -Magsalsal: m4sturb8  
> -Maulinigan: marinig  
> -Nagtalik: make love/ sex  
> -Natitipuhan: nagugustuhan/ type ang root word (tipo); bale, type na type  
> -Nauutal: nabubulol/ stutter/ stammer  
> -Pag-ungol: moaning  
> -Paminta: Machong lalaki na beki deep inside  
> -Pasilyo: corridor/ hallway  
> -Rumagsa: kumaripas, bumilis ng pagtakbo/ speeding  
> -Rurok: kasukdulan/ climax  
> -Sisidlan: bag (o kaya lalagyanan)  
> -Sining: art  
> -Quezon Hall: nanditey ang graduation rites lol
> 
> EDIT (16 Nob 2016): Putsa, may nag-point out na 'yung Bowling Center at Faculty Center--na sinulat ko pa rito-- ay nasunog na. Nakakatakot. Don't tell me Lagoon o Vanguard rooftop ang next. Shet. Prophetic fan fics, hala.
> 
> EDIT (10 Nob 2017): My girlfriend read this aloud while I was curled on her lap. I cringe after so many years po. I'm now fixing typos.


End file.
